Quote Unquote Boyfriend
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: [Modern AU] Well, she never denied it, but she never exactly confirmed it either... [Aqua/Felicia] [Family Shenanigans]


Aqua was the oldest of her and her cousins. A year above Soapy, and two above Foamy. Her mother, Arete, was also the older of her and her sister, Aqua's aunt Mikoto. As far as the family knew, they were all heterosexual, except perhaps the exception of Soapy. Soapy was rather fond of what some people would call cross-dressing, though it was more prevalent when he was younger. Aqua hadn't even been aware that people could have relationships with people of the same gender until her second year of middle school. The thought had made her rather flustered at the time, due to it being completely different from anything she'd known of. She didn't have many friends, but it wasn't due to bullying. Aqua found that she simply preferred her alone time and didn't particularly like introducing herself to anyone. She spent much of her lunches in the choir room, as choir was her favorite class.

It was in the choir room that she first saw two girls kiss. The kiss itself was rather brief, and she only barely caught a glimpse of it before the ladies started talking again, eating their lunch. Aqua felt embarrassed to have seen such a thing, and found that she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss for quite a while after witnessing it. Sometimes she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss another girl. She was definitely in the age group where people had begun talking about romance and dating, yet she never felt interested in any of the boys she knew she was supposed to be attracted to. There simply wasn't anyone at the school she'd been particularly interested in.

That was until her final year of middle school. Up until that point she would simply spend time with her cousins rather than make any new friends. Out of the three of them, Soapy was likely the most social. He'd met a foreign girl named Felicia, as well as her older sister, Flora at some point as a child, and spent much of his time with the girls. The two girls were home schooled by their father, Kilma, and Aqua was very surprised to see a glimpse of Felicia while walking down the halls. She knew what the other girl looked like, due to the times Soapy had invited her to the house, but she'd never really spent time with the other girl. The two bumped into each other (quite literally) at a later point, and they realized they were in both the same grade, and a majority of the same classes. Their bond became surprisingly strong, and Aqua found herself becoming rather fond of her.

It was sometime early on during freshman year that Aqua decided to confess to her, and much to her delight, the other girl seemed to share her feelings. They then proceeded to go on several dates, whether it be going to the movies or just walking around downtown. Aqua refrained from telling her mother about this relationship, however. What would her mother think of her, dating another girl? Unfortunately, during the year she reached a point where Felicia had asked Aqua if she was embarrassed to be dating her. Aqua had been startled by the question, and insisted that she wasn't. She just didn't know how her family would react. Felicia seemed to understand, but Aqua realized that she should probably come out to her mother, aunt, and cousins. Firming up her resolve, she invited Felicia to come over for dinner. Aqua was somewhat nervous, though she tried not to let it show. She sat down with her mother to discuss.

"Mother, I thought you'd like to know that I am seeing someone." Arete seemed a little surprised by this revelation.

"Oh?" The word prompted Aqua to continue speaking.

"Yes. We've been dating for a few months now, so I thought you ought to know. I was thinking you could properly meet over dinner in a few days? Or tonight, even." She carefully left out any use of pronouns, not wanting to give away that she wasn't exactly heterosexual. Arete seemed a little excited.

"Of course! Tonight is fine, I'll tell your cousins to be on their best behavior." The woman stood, leaving a kiss on Aqua's forehead. Aqua smiled slightly, almost laughing as her mother walked away. "Mikoto! Aqua is bringing her boyfriend home!"

Not really wanting to correct her, she stood and walked in the other direction, prepared to call Felicia. Unfortunately for her, she happened to walk into the living room, where Foamy was beating Soapy mercilessly at some silly fighting game. Feeling rather amused and wanting to join in the fun, she instead sent Felicia a quick text, telling her to come over at around eight o'clock and dress nicely, but not overly formal, as it would be at the house, but she wanted her to make a good impression. Soapy lost the match as Aqua was sending the message. He pouted, looking away from the television and spotting Aqua. Grinning, he waved at her, inviting her to play with them.

"Why in the world would you want me to play?" She asked, taking a controller nonetheless.

"Because Foamy's being a huge butt and I can't win."

"I was going easy on you!" The younger girl exclaimed. She was in seventh grade, just below Soapy's status as an eighth grade. Neither of them could stand up to Aqua's status as an official high school freshman, however.

"I don't know if I'm any good." Aqua smiled, sitting between her cousins. She really thought of them more as younger siblings. Soapy and Foamy even called her their sister! "I've never even played this one, but I'll give it a shot." At least the controller wasn't foreign in her hands.

"And that's why you're the best sister in the whole wide world!" Soapy hugged her, causing her to laugh a little. "Better than Foamy. Foamy is a butt." Foamy blew a raspberry.

" _You're_ a butt."

The three of them played the game, though Soapy still managed to come in last place even with Aqua (who had never played the game) joining. With more than two people, the game felt less competitive and more friendly, so Soapy found himself enjoying it much more. Foamy was, of course, the reigning champion of all video games that weren't Cooking Mama or some sort of dancing or singing game. Those were Soapy and Aqua's expertises. Aqua heard her phone chime just as Foamy was about to start the next match, and she quickly excused herself, as it was likely Felicia. Her suspicions were correct, and she'd received several pictures from her girlfriend. They were all of different outfits, and she was fretting over what she should wear. After scanning all the options, Aqua said she'd rather see her in that cute outfit she wore when they went out to a little cafe on Valentine's day. The outfit she was referring to was a simple white dress with floral prints on it, paired with a similarly white shirt on top. It was simple, but that didn't stop Aqua from blushing upon seeing her pink flower of a girlfriend.

When she glanced back to the living room, she saw that Soapy had managed to convince Foamy to play Cooking Mama with him. Aqua was impressed that someone could be so good at an easy cooking game that it made the other player look bad by comparison. Oh well, she supposed her cousins simply had odd quirks. She retreated to her room at that point, to find an outfit for herself. Out in the living room, Foamy decided to bring up something she'd heard her aunt saying.

"Did you hear Aunt Arete say Aqua was having her boyfriend over?"

"Aqua has a boyfriend?" Soapy blinked in surprise, not having heard Arete say anything of the sort. "Are you sure? I never thought she was allowed to have a boyfriend."

"I'm pretty sure I heard it. It's really weird though, she's never mentioned having one. Have you seen her with anyone?"

"Ehhh, not really. She spends a lot of time with Felicia, but I'm pretty sure Felicia isn't a boy." Foamy huffed.

"There's really nobody else?"

"Umm, maybe Kaze? Silas? Jakob? I don't know! Dating is weird."

"She's not dating Jakob." She stated quickly before blushing. "I mean, if she was I would know. He tells me everything." Soapy giggled.

"I think someone's in _love_." He teased, drawing out the 'o' in love.

And so began the sibling banter. It was then still only around six o'clock. Mikoto seemed to have taken all cooking responsibilities on, and Soapy was instructed to clean the house. He was usually the one who did that, because he was really rather good at it and didn't mind cleaning. Aqua was left alone to make herself look nice (she was the one having her date over, after all), and Foamy received no instructions. She decided to play an old game about an elf who worked hard to save the princess of the land. Arete offered to pick up ingredients for dinner, and was out of the house.

By the time the clock was nearing eight, everything had been taken care of. Everyone had showered and dressed to be presentable for Aqua's mystery date. Aqua herself felt rather nervous, though she was careful not to let it show. She hadn't told any of her family that her "boyfriend" was in fact her _girl_ friend. Though she was worried they wouldn't approve of her orientation, she was sure they wouldn't make a huge scene in front of their guest… right? Everyone was waiting in the living room when the doorbell rang, and Aqua stood quickly, brushing non-existent dirt from her white dress. She hastened to get the door, opening it and smiling nervously at her girlfriend. Felicia smiled back, albeit without the nervousness, and the two shared a hug. After a quick peck on the lips, Aqua whispered something to her.

"I may have left out the fact that you're a girl, so if my family reacts strangely, that's why." Felicia blinked.

"O-oh, okay."

"Woah, Felicia's here!" Soapy exclaimed, startling the two. It seemed he'd gone to see who it could possibly be instead of going to the dining room with the rest of the family. He hugged the taller girl, who was unprepared for such a thing and nearly fell over. "But you can't just show up, Aqua's boyfriend is coming for dinner." Felicia smiled awkwardly, looking to Aqua for assistance as she patted his back.

"Ah, Soapy, why don't you let go of her and help set the table?"

He let go, looking oblivious as he followed his cousin's instructions. Felicia took a deep breath, smoothing out the front of her dress and adjusting the shirt she had on top. She fidgeted with her appearance, and Aqua couldn't help but smile. She ran a hand through the soft pink hair, kissing her girlfriend before urging her to follow her to the dining room. Felicia swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding and trying to get over her nerves. She hoped she wouldn't mess this up! It was a little strange to her that Aqua hadn't told her family that she was dating another girl, but Felicia hoped she would find out why soon. The pink haired girl followed Aqua to the dining room, where her girlfriend's family was sitting.

"Aqua? What is Felicia here for?" Arete tried to look past Felicia, as if she could be hiding Aqua's boyfriend behind herself. "I thought your boyfriend was coming over."

"I never said I was bringing a boy home." She fiddled with her fingers, inspecting her nails. "I said I invited the person I've been seeing." Aqua let her hands drop, and Felicia laced their fingers together. The family was silent for a moment before Soapy gasped.

"Wait… Felicia?" Foamy sounded shocked.

"Does that make Felicia my for real sister?" He had his hands on his cheeks, and his eyes twinkled like stars. Aqua and Felicia blushed.

"We're not getting married or anything!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Of course they're not getting married." It was Arete, and Aqua squeezed her girlfriend's hand nervously. "They're not even adults yet!" She put a somewhat confused smile on her face, obviously trying her best to be accepting despite the unexpected turn of events.

"At least we don't have to worry about her getting pregnant!" Mikoto cheered, making Aqua and Felicia blush even more. "Sit down, sit down! I didn't make this dinner so it could sit around and get cold, after all."

Felicia had become such close friends with Soapy over the past few years, she was already practically family to all of them. Arete didn't even feel the need to question what her intents with her daughter were, because she knew she could trust her. Soapy was looking at the older girls with a sort of wonder, staying quiet instead of spewing his usual chatter. Something seemed to be on his mind, but Aqua didn't ask what it could be in front of everyone else. She knew _she_ always hated it when people did that. Foamy was asking how they got together, amongst many other things. The youngest at the table seemed offended that she hadn't been aware of their relationship. She also seemed shocked that two girls could be together, but refrained from saying anything with both of them in the room. After a pleasant dinner, Aqua walked her girlfriend to the door.

"I'm sorry for not telling them it was you." Felicia hugged her.

"No, no, it's okay! I'm sure you had your reasons!" She smiled at her.

"I was just worried for their reaction to me being, well-"

"Gay?" Aqua blushed.

"I was going to say a lesbian." Felicia blushed as well.

"Th-that works too! It works better, even!" Aqua giggled before continuing her previous statement.

"I was just worried they wouldn't accept us. I figured they probably wouldn't cause a scene with you right there."

"Well, nothing bad happened, so I guess it all worked out in the end!"

Felicia giggled, and Aqua voiced her agreement. They shared a brief, affectionate kiss before Felicia walked out the door with a promise text her later. Aqua locked the door after her, returning to the house and making her way to her bedroom. Walking through the living room was necessary for Aqua to reach her room, however, and there was where she found her mother and aunt waiting. She even thought she saw Soapy and Foamy peeking in from the hallway. Arete patted the seat between her and Mikoto on the couch, and Aqua sat down nervously. None of them spoke for a few minutes, though it felt like much longer. It was Arete who's started the conversation.

"Well, I certainly wasn't prepared for that." Her hands were folded in her lap, and Aqua nodded, not wanting to speak. "It's not… anything I was expecting. I fully believed I would be meeting your…" She frowned, trailing off.

"We thought we would be meeting your 'boyfriend' of course." Mikoto finished for her sister, putting the word 'boyfriend' in air quotes.

"I apologize, I-" Arete sighed slightly, causing Aqua to stop speaking.

"I just wish you had told us instead of letting us assume what's normal." Aqua frowned, rubbing her arms.

"But it's not- do you think it's… abnormal?" Arete's eyes widened, and she exchanged glances with her sister.

"That's not what I meant, Aqua…" She put a hand on her shoulder, but Aqua pushed it off.

"Yes it is, because that's what you think. The reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you wouldn't say anything rude in front of a guest."

She stood from the couch, walking towards the hallway. Neither her mother or aunt followed her, and her cousins attempted to disappear into the wall as she walked past where they were eavesdropping from. Aqua heaved a dramatic sigh as she made herself comfortable on her bed. She didn't move for quite some time, staying in a sort of unmotivated stupor. Aqua didn't know how much time had passed when she heard someone open the door, likely her mother. Instead of sitting up to greet her, she pretended to sleep. There was a weight on the bed beside her, and she felt familiar fingers comb through her hair. She wondered if her mother would speak despite thinking she was asleep.

"Oh, Aqua…" Arete sighed. "I'm sorry." She leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead. Arete stood from the bed, walking out of the room. Aqua heard her aunt's voice after the door was closed.

"Is she asleep?"

"Either that or she's pretending to." Aqua walked closer to her door so as to hear them better. "You know, I'm glad she's with Felicia. She's a sweet girl." Mikoto laughed quietly.

"Of course. You're just upset that your baby girl is growing up and dating."

"Well, I won't deny it…" Aqua turned her doorknob as slowly as she could, wanting to see them without them noticing.

"I think it's funny how excited you were when you heard she was bringing someone home." Arete scoffed.

"You were more excited than I was."

"That's not my point! You were so excited, but as soon as the doorbell rang you began to fret over whether or not this 'boyfriend' would be good for her. I think we were both relieved when 'he' turned out to be Felicia, because we know she couldn't be cruel if she tried." Arete looked as if she agreed with everything her sister was saying.

"I think I was expecting her to date Soapy, if anyone, though her and Aqua do seem to care for each other." She laughed. "But in all honesty, I hardly think you're ready for Soapy to be with anyone yet. You already have a hard enough time with him begging you to let him get more piercings."

"I swear, I'm _this_ close to giving in and letting him get that third pair of earrings."

The two women laughed again, and Aqua couldn't help but smile, closing her door and returning to her bed. It seemed like, despite the initial shock, her mother wasn't against her relationship. If she were someone else, she may have showed herself and hugged her, but Aqua wasn't anybody but herself, and simply overhearing her mother's words was enough for her. After laying there for a few minutes, she attempted to check her phone before remembering it was charging by her desk. She retrieved it before making herself comfortable under her covers and checking her messages. It seemed Felicia had texted her out of concern.

'Your mom is cool, right? And your aunt? I don't know what I'd do if you got in trouble because of me :c' Aqua smiled.

'I think everything is going to be fine.'

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 3,158**_

 **I was playing Revelations and I had Felicia and Aqua hanging out a lot so I thought "what if" and then I saw that unassumingvenusaur had a support option for them and I fell in love with this weird ass ship**

 **So yeah**

 **there's that**


End file.
